bahagiamu bahagiaku
by Uciha Cherry
Summary: Sakura yang tinggal di kediaman Uciha bersama mertua dan kakak iparnya sangat merasa dicintai, sampai hari itu datang saat kakaknya kembali ke Jepang, semuanya berbeda semuanya berubah. "Kau bahkan bertanya kepadaku Neechan? Astaga kemana Neechanku yang selalu mengertiku? Apa sudah hilang karena cintanya pada suamiku?"


Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

"Sakura cepatlah, Sasuke sudah menuggumu dari tadi" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah jambu lembut

"iyya kaasan suruh Sasukekun menunggu sebentar lagi" balasnya dengan berteriak pula dari lantai atas tepatnya di kamarnya

"hahh dasar anak itu, jangan terlalu memanjanya Sasukekun, dia bisa seperti ini terus" ucapnya pada calon menantunya

"tidak apa kaasan, lagian aku senang melakukannya" ucap pria berambut raven itu pada calon mertuanya diiringi dengan senyum lembutnya

" haah kalian ini, marahilah dia karena sudah menyuruhmu menunggu"

"aku dengar itu kaasan" ucap perempuan yang tiba2 datang dari lantai atas

"Sasukekun, maaf menyuruhmu menunggu lama" ucap perempuan cantik itu sambil bergelayut manja dilengan calon suaminya

"hn, kau cantik" ucapnya dengan mengelus pipi lembut calon istrinya

"terima kasih, bukannya selalu seperti itu?" ucaapnya bangga

"tentu saja, kau kan calon istriku"

Yaah mereka adalah calon pengantin "Uciha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura" telah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu awal masuk universitas karena diperkenalkan oleh sahabat mereka "Ino", sampai keduanya lulus kuliah mereka mentapkan untuk meresmikan hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius, kedua pihak keluarga bahkan sangat mendukung rencana mereka karena memang kedua keluarga itu menajalin hubungan persahabatan yang cukup erat.

Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

"halo neechan"

"_iyya adik manisku"_

"kau sedang di mana?"

"_seperti biasa, ditempat pemotretan"_

"haah kau tak capek neechan?"

"_tidak, neechan sangat menimatinya"_

"bahkan kau sudah 4 tahun lebih tidak pulang neechan"

"_Neechan sangat sibuk Sakura, walaupun aku sangat merindukan kalian"_

"Sakura juga sangat merindukanmu Neechan, pulanglah kau tidak ingin melihat adikmu ini menikah?"

"_astaga neechan lupa Saku"_

"bagaimana bisa hal sepenting ini Neecahan bisa lupa, HEI HARUNO KARIN KAU INGIN ADIKMU INI MENANGIS SEPANJANG HARI KARENA KK'NYA TAK DATANG DIACARA TERPENTINGNYA, HAH?"

"_ais Sakura suaramu itu bisa membuat gendang telingaku rusak. Ck Gomen, neechan benar2 lupa, gomen adikku yang manis, aku janji setelah neechan punya waktu kosong, Neechan akan segera kembali ke Jepang"_

"aku marah neechan, kau tidak mengerti?"

"_gomen Saku, aku akan mengirimu hadiah, kau ingin apa ? sekarang Neechan sedang di Paris, katakan apa yang kau mau?" _sepertinya sang kk' sedang membujuk adiknya

"aku butuh kau Neechan, pulanglah"

"_aku benar2 tidak bisa Sakura, jangan marah yah? Kau tau semua orang bahkan bisa marah padaku, aku tak akan peduli tapi tidak denganmu Sakura, kau adalah satu2nya orang yang paling bisa mengerti kk'mu ini, kali ini neechan benar2 minta maaf"_

"haah baiklah, tapi ingat kau harus pulang secepatnya, akan kuperkenalkan kau pada Suamiku nanti"

"_tentu, Neechan akan pulang secepatnya, happy wedding yah adikku yang manis, ck kau ini bahkan kau lebih dulu menikah dari aku"_

"haha makanya cepatlah pulang, aku akan mencarikan pria yang tampan untukmu kau sudah terlalu lama singgle Karin-nee"

"_tentu saja kau harus melakukannya"_

"karena kita akan selalu berbagi kebahagiaan/ _karena kita akan selalu berbagi kebahagiaan" _ ucap mereka bersamaan

"haha baiklah aku akan pergi dulu, calon suamiku sedang menungguku, jaa Neechan"

"_jaa Sakura"_

Haruno Karin dan Haruno Sakura kakak beradik yang sudah terpisah sejak 4 tahun lebih karena sang kakak harus merintis karir sebagai model, kalian tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai selama itu tidak kembali ke rumahnya? Hn karena keluarganya "Haruno" tidak mendukungnya untuk menjadi model mereka ingin anaknya menjadi pebisnis atau seorang dokter.

Saat itu sakura masih kelas 3 SMA, kakaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah tentu saja dia ikut andil dalam hal ini, dia yang mengumpulkan uang mulai dari uang sakunya bahkan rela bekerja paruh waktu untuk bisa mengumpulkan uang yang cukup agar kemudian kakanya bisa pergi mengejar cita2nya. Mereka saling menyayangi **"kita akan selalu berbagi kebahagiaan"** inilah janji mereka. Haruno Karin akan berusaha sangat keras untuk menggapai impiannya, semua demi adiknya, agar adiknya tidak kecewa, agar adiknya bisa bangga akan dirinya, agar keluarganya bisa mengakuinya. Dan well semua terwujud "Haruno Karin sangat terkenal, dia adalah aktris yang sangat terkenal di Eropa dan Asia. Beberapa film sudah diperankannya, kalau hanya untuk jadi model itu hal yang cukup mudah untuknya

Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

Sebulan telah beralalu sejak pernikahan "Uciha Sasuke dan uciha sakura" mereka sangat bahagia. Sakura yang tinggal di kediaman uciha bersama mertua dan kakak iparnya sangat merasa dicintai, bahkan sejak kedatangan Sakura di rumah itu, rumah yang awalnya dingin sekarang diliputi kehangatan.

Sampai hari itu datang, hari di mana kakaknya "Haruno Karin" kembali ke Jepang. Sakura tentu saja bahagia, dia membawa Karin ke rumah keluarga Uciha, kakaknya disambut dengan ramah bahkan mereka menganggap Karin sama halnya dengan Sakura.

Keluarga Haruno sudah meenerima keputusan Karin, waktu itu mereka hanya tidak ingin anak mereka terjerat dalam dunia keartisan, banyak hal-hal negatif yang sering mereka dengar, tapi semenjak Karin terkenal mereka "keluarga Haruno" sudah bisa menerimanya.

"Neecahan kau sudah lama?" tanya perempuan berambut Pink kepada kakaknya yang sudah duduk di ruang tamu bersama ibu mertuanya, sepertinya mereka terlibat percakapan yang sangat seru

"iyya Sakura, Karin sudah lumayan lama disini, bahkan kami sudah memasak bersama tadi" jelas ibu mertuanya

"benarkah? Waah sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab, aku senang melihatnya" ucap perempuan pink ini dengan senyum tulus diwajahnya

"haha mertuamu ini sangat baik Sakurachan"

Begitulah setiap hari, Karin selalu datang ke rumah adkinya bahkan dia bebas keluar masuk kamar adiknya yang notabennya adalah kamar Sakura dan Sasuke, Sasuke orang yang sulit akrab dengan orang bahkan bisa sangat akrab dengan Karin mereka terlihat seperti pasangan, begitupun yang lainnya, keluarganya "Haruno dan Uciha" seolah memberi perhatian yang lebih kepada Karin, Sakura seolah-olah terlupakan.

Pernah saat itu Sakura keluar untuk membeli keperluan di Supermarket, begitu pulang ke rumah dia mendapati kakaknya sedang duduk bersama suaminya diranjang mereka ranjang Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka sedang bercanda bersama bahkan mereka tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang dipintu yang berdiri mematung menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya seolah memberi ketenangan agar bersabar, Uciha Itachi hanya orang itu yang sering menemani Sakura, hanya dia yang terlihat tidak dekat dengan Karin.

Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

Saat ini keluarga Haruno dan keluarga Uciha sedang makan malam bersama, kalian tahu bahkan Sasuke dan Karin duduk bersampingan sedang Sakura duduk paling ujung didekat Itachi

"waah aku rasa kalian sangat dekat" ucap nyonya di keluarga Haruno

"iyya, kalian sangat cocok" nyonya keluarga Uciha ikut menimpali

"bagaimana jika kalian menikah saja?" pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut nyonya Uciha 'Mikoto Uciha' heii bahkan aku ini istrinya kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku?. Jantungku serasa berdetak sangat cepat bahkan air mataku tak bisa lagi kutahan.

Braak seseorang memukul meja kencang

"kalian ini apa-apaan? Hah? Kalian kira yang duduk dii sampingku ini siapa? Hah? Ini Uciha Sakura, istri dari Sasuke orang yang ingin kalian nikahkan dengan kakak dari istrinya sendiri, kalian pikir dia senang hah? Ucapnya terengah cukup sudah kesabaran Itachi sudah habis selama ini dia diam saja hanya memberi dukungan kepada Sakura tapi kali ini mereka kelewatan.

"Itachi apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak tuan Uciha Fugaku Uciha

"apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja membela seorang istri yang bahkan kalian tak mengaggapnya ada, kenapa tousan? Kau kira aku salah?" yahh Fugaku adalah orang kedua yang juga selalu memberi Sakura dorongan, dia tau ini salah, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apapun, dia bahkan sudah pernah memberi peringatan pada Sasuke tapi sama sekali tak ditanggapai oleh anaknya itu"

"diamlah Itachi" sahut ibunya "jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian siap untuk menikah?" tanyanya pada dua orang yang wajahnya sedang merah karena menahan malu

"hei kalian jangan diam saja, katakanlah" kali ini tuan Haruno yang menimpali

"aku akan melakukannya jika Sakura mengizinkan Taousan" jawab perempuan merah itu sambil menunduk

DEG

DEG

Kau bahkan bertanya kepadaku Neechan? Astaga kemana Neechanku yang selalu mengertiku? Apa sudah hilang karena cintanya pada suamiku?

"**kita akan selalu berbagi kebahagiaan kan Neechan?** Mu mungkin ini juga kebahagiaan yang harus kubagi denganmu" ucapku bergetar

"kau gila Sakura? Hei aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti ini"

"tidak apa Itachi-nii, ini prinsip kami selalu berbagi kebahagiaan" ucapnya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan sakit dihatinya

"ck terserah kaulah" ucapnya beranjak dari ruangan itu

Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

Hari pertunangan Sasuke dan Karin, Ino datang bukan untuk memberi selamat tapi untuk melihat keadaan sahabanya, " apa-apaan keluarga ini bahkan sasuke itu sudah punya istri, dan perempuan itu dasar tidak tau malu, bahkan dia merebut suami adiknya sendiri? Hah aku akan sepertinya ingi membunuhnya saja" geruta wanita cantik ini sambil celinguk mencari keberadaan sahabatnya. "kamar, pasti dia berada di kamar"

"Sakura hei kau kenapa" ucapnya panik melihat Sakura tak sadarkan diri dikamarnya. Itachi tiba2 datang begitu mendengar teriakan dari samping kamarnya

"Ino, Sakura kenapa?"

"aku juga tak tau, sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit saja"

"baiklah, biar aku yang menggendongnya Ino, ikutlah kita lewat belakang saja"

"baiklah"

Air mata wanita itu tak pernah berhenti sepanjang perjalan ke rumah sakit sambil memaki betapa bodohnya Sakura yang mau saja diperlakukan begini.

"Kau bodoh Sakura, hiks hiks aku janji tak akan membiarkanmu menderita lagi, aku akan membawamu pergi jauh dari mereka keluarga Haruno dan Uciha brengsek" perempuan itu selalu memaki sedaritadi

"bagaimana keadannya bibi Tsunade?" Ino merupakan dokter di rumah sakit ini begitupun Sakura, mereka sangat dekat dengan kepala dokter rumah sakit ini "Tsunade" sampai memanggilnya bibi

"Sakura baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia lelah karena belum makan seharian, jangan biarkan dia terlambat makan lagi, tidak baik untuk janinnya"

"apa? Janin? Sakura Hamil bibi?"

"iyya, kalian belum tau?"

"tidak, kami bahkan tak tau apa-apa" kali ini seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi diam yang menimpalinya

"kau siapa?"

"oh dia kkak Ipar Sakura bibi" jawab Ino

Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

"apa yang harus kita lakukan ino-san?" tanya Itachi

"aku akan tetap melakukan seperti rencanaku tadi"

"baiklah kurasa juga itu yang terbaik untuk Sakura, maaf aku sudah mencoba semampuku agar mereka tak melakukan hal bodoh ini, tapi aku tak berdaya"

"tak apa Itachi-san, Sakura sudah memberi tahuku bahwa anda selalu memberinya support, terima kasih untuk itu, dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri" sambil memandang sendu wanita yang kini sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit

"hn, tidak usah seformal itu, aku juga sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri"

"hn dia terlalu baik untuk diperlakukan seperti ini, hiks gomen Sakura aku terlambat datang" yahh selama satu bulan ini Ino ditugaskan di luar kota, diapun baru tau perihal Sakura saat mendapat undangan dari Sasuke untuk acara pertunangannya, setelah tau dia buru-buru menelponnya dan memaksanya memberi tahu semua, dari situlah dia tau kalau hanya Itachi yang mengerti sahabtnya

Di kediaman Uciha, mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam, tanpa kehadiran Sakura dan Itachi

"Sakura kemana?" tanya perempuan merah tunangan Sasuke

"mungkin di kamar, makanlah yang banyak sayang kau pasti sangat lelah setelah acara ini" jawab seorang berambut raven dengan senyum di wajahnya

"baiklah, kau juga harus makan sayang, lihat kau bahkan sudah kurus hanya karena sehari berdiri terus" candanya dan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat kemesraan mereka. Tidak sadarkah kaliam, bahkan istri dari orang itu sedang terkapar di rumah sakit

"hn, setelah ini kita istirahat, malam ini aku ingin tidur di kamarmu, bolehkan?" Tanya pria bermbut raven

"te tentu saja boleh, kau kan calon suamiku" jawabnya menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah

"tidak usah malu begitu Karinchan"

"tidak bibi, aku ti tidak malu" ucapnya terbata

"mulai sekarang panggil aku kaasan yah, kau kan menantuku"

"baik, kaasan"

"bagaimana Sakura? Ikutlah denganku, kumohon setidaknya kali ini dengarkan aku, ini juga kulakukan untuk anakmu tidak baik kalau tetap di rumah itu Sakura, ikut ya? bujuk perempuan berambut blonde

"ikutlah Sakura, aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana hancurnya perasaanmu saat kau kembali ke rumah. Ikutlah dengan Ino" timpal lelaki yang menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya

"Benarkah ini yang harus kulakukan?" Mereka berdua orang terdekatku sekarang, aku tau mereka melakukan ini untukku, "tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke" lirihku

"ahh bukankah sudah ada karin KAKAKMU ITU, dia pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik" ucapnya dengan tatapan sinis, hei sejak kapan Itachi-nii jadi sinis begitu.

"baiklah, kalian ini keras kepala sekali, dan hei sejak kapan kalian akrab begitu? Mencurigakan" memicingkan mata memandang mereka.. yaah Mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat lagi pula anakku mungkin menginginkan ketenangan.

Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

Sudah satu minggu Sakura tidak terlihat di rumah itu, entah mengapa rumah terasa berbeda, tapi mereka tak tau apa yang hilang.. hei kalian bahkan sudah lupa seorang perempuan pink yang **dulu** juga menghuni rumah ini.

"rumah terasa berbeda yah Karin-chan"

"benar kaasan, kenapa suasananya seperti ini?"

"ahh lebih baik kita jalan2 saja"

"baiklah kaasan"

Satu bulan, satu bulan sudah Sakura pergi dari rumah ini

"Kaasan Sakura ke mana?" Tanya pria berambut Raven, hei tuan kau baru menanyakan tentang istrimu itu setelah satu bulan? Ayolah satu bulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menyadarinya bukan

"iyya, kemana adikku itu? Sudah berapa lama aku tak melihatnya. Mungkin ini yang membuat suasan berbeda" heii kau nona 'adikku' katamu? Adik apa? Mana ada kakak senaif dirimu..

"kaasan juga tak pernah melihatnya, sejak acara pertunangan kalian"

"..."

"kalian baru menyadarinya? Heh lucu sekali, ini sudah satu bulan, kuharap kalian tidak akan menyesal menyiakan seseorang seperti Sakura" ucap sinis seseorang menyahut dari arah tangga yang menghubungkan latai dasar dan atas

"apa maksudmu Itachi? Sakura? Kemana adikku itu?"

"apa? Hah kau membutku ingin tertawa Karin, Adik? Siapa? Sakura? Dia adikmu? Kau tentu tau apa yang kau lakukan untuk A-DIK-MUitu bukan?"

"apa yang kulakukan?" ucap perempuan merah itu bergetar

"hah kau benar2 ingin membuatku tertawa, KAU NAIF ATAU TOLOL HAH?" cukup, sudah habis kesabarannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Itachi-nii" bungsu Uciha itu memandang tajam kakaknya

"hanya memberi tahu, apa perlu kau juga kuberitahu? Atau kaasan juga perlu kuberitahu? Ck atau keluarga Haruno juga perlu? Kalian benar2 lucu membuatku ingin tertawa, haha kalian itu 'Haruno dan Uciha' Brengsek" Aah teringat kata2 Ino waktu itu

"apa yang kau katakan Itachi?" Kali ini tuan Haruno yang menimpali

"astaga aku kira kalian cerdas untuk mengerti situasi ini"

"jangan bertele-tele Itachi, katakan di mana Sakura?" ibunya ikut bertanya

"dia ada di tempat yang tenang sekarang"

"di mana Itachi?" Sasuke sudah bertanya dengan ketidaksabarannya

"tidak, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu dulu, untuk kau Nyonya Haru.. oh tidak Uciha Karin haha aneh kedengar..

"katakan Itachi" potong Sasuke

"hei bukankah kubilang aku ingin mengatkan sesuatu dulu, kau Karin menganggapnya adik? Adik apa? Bahkan sampai saat terakhirnya dia masih menganggapmu kakak yang paling dia sayang, DAN KAU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MEREBUT SUAMI ADIKMU? ITU YANG KAU SEBUT DIRIMU SEBAGAI KAKAK? HAHA KAU BENAR-BENAR LUCU.

Dan KAU UCIHA SASUKE BRENGSEK, KAU SUDAH NELUKAI HATI SEORANG WANITA, BAHKAN SAMPAI KAPANPUN KESALAHANMU ITU TAK BISA TERMAAFKAN DEMI TUHAN TAK BISA SASUKE.

Dan ANDA, ANDA ORANG TUA SAKURA? JANGAN BERCANDA, SEJAK KAPAN SEORANG IBU RELA ANAKNYA MENDERITA HAH? LUCU BUKAN? DAN ITU HANYA TERJADI DALAM KELUARGA ANDA, DAN ANDA SUDAH BUTA TUAN ANAK ANDA BAHKAN MENDERITA DAN MENYEBUTNYA IKUT BERBAHAGIA KARENA KAKAKNYA BAHAGIA, DEMI TUHAN KAU SUDAH BUTA" hah hah hah Itachi terengah setelah berteriak di depan oraang2 yang kini sedang diam membatu

"di dimana Sakura Itachi" tanya nyonya Uciha sambil menangis tersedu

"ibu bertanya di mana Sakura? Hah? Kau juga lucu ibu, bahkan setelah kedatangan perempuan ini (sambil menunjuk Karin) kau lupa akan menantumu yang dulu kau anggap anakmu sendiri"

Sedang Karin hanya bisa menangis terisak

"hiks di mana Sakura itachi" tanya nyonya Haruno

"dia sudah berada dipangkuan Tuhan"

DEG

DEG

"jangan bercanda Itachi" teriak Tuan Haruno

"tidak, waktu itu saat acara pertungan diadakan, aku menemukannya pingsan di kamar, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit tapi sayang racun itu 'RACUN YANG DIA PAKAI UNTUK BUNUH DIRI' itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh darahnya dia tak bisa tertolong, tapi sesaat sebelum aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dia tersadar dan berpesan agar tak memberi tahu keluarganya karena tak ingin merusak kebahagiaan kalian"

"kau bohong Itachi" teriak Karin "kau bohong, di mana adikku? Katakan?" Sambil mengguncang badan Itachi

"lepaskan tanganmu, bahkan aku tak rela kau menyentuhku kau perempuan pengganggu rumah tangga adik sendiri" ucapnya dingin dan tatapan tajam

"hiks katakan di mana?"

"ada di pemakaman umum, kuburannya ada di sana, cari sendiri" ucapnya lalu berlalu

Orang-orang yang berada di sana hanya bisa menjerit sambil menggumamkan nama Sakura

Sasuke hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya, sedang Karin pingsan.

Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

"_apa? Kau katakan itu Itachikun?" _dua orang ini sedang bercakap lewat sambungan telpon

"hn, bagaimana menarik bukan?"

"_lalu bagaimana jika mereka mencari makamnya dan tak menemukannya?"_

"tenang Inochan, aku sudah mengatur semuanya"

"_kau sudah merencanakannya rupanya eh tuan Uciha"_

"jangan menyebutku begitu ca-lon nyonya U-ci-ha" yaah mereka menjalin hubungan

"_..."_

"hei aku tau wajahmu pasti memerah sekarang" goda kekasihnya ini

"_ti tidak aku baik-baik saja" _hei dugaanmu benar tuan wajahnya sudah sangat memerah

"hn, baiklah aku merindukanmu, aku akan ke sana minggu depan, omong-omong bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"_dia baik bahkan jauh lebih baik, bekerja membuatnya lupa akan segalanya, lagian ada anak dalam perutnya yang seolah memberinya motivasi"_

"syukurlah, aku bahagia mendengarnya"

"_hn sudah dulu yah, aku ada pasien.. Jaa"_

"jaa I love You Inochan"

"_hn I Love You too Itachikun"_

Bahagiamu Bahagiaku

3 tahun sudah aku meninggalkan rumah dan keluargaku, menetap bersama sahabat dan membesarkan anak yang menjadi penopang hidupku "Yamanaka Sasori" yah dia adalah anakku kalau kalian bertanya kenapa marganya adalah Yamanaka bukan Haruno juga bukan Uciha, karena aku sudah meninggalkan marga itu dengan marga baru yang diberikan keluarga Ino, aku mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarga sahabatku ini, mereka bahkan mengangkatku jadi anaknya, mengganti margaku dengan marga keluarga mereka. Mereka manyayangiku, mereka memang sudah lama mengenalku dan menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri sejak dulu.

"Saki kemana Sasori?" tanya perempuan paruh berambut blonde

"dia sedang diajak jalan dengan Ino kaasan" yahh dia adalah ibu angkatku dia mamanggilku 'Saki' karena namaku juga sudah diganti menjadi "Yamanaka Saki", hidupku benar-benar berubah dan aku cukup mensyukuri ini, kehilangan 'keluarga yang sanagt kusayangi tapi tak menganggapku' Namun aku mendapatkan 'keluarga yang menyayangiku dan menerima dengan tangan terbuka'. Tuhan benar-benar adil.

"sudah 3 tahun kaasan"

"hn?"

"sudah 3 tahun kaasan mengangkatku sebagai anak, kaasan sangat menyayangiku seperti Ino, aku sangat berterimakasih kaasan" ucapku memeluknya

"kenapa harus berterima kasih? memang seharusnya ibu melakukan itu kepada anaknya, jangan berterimkasih lagi nak, kau anak ibu Saki, kau cukup menyayangi kaasan dan tousan seperti orangtua kandung, itu sudah cukup untuk semuanya.

"terimakasih kaasan" aku menatapnya tapi dia memandangku tajam aku terkekeh "baiklah, ini terimakasih yang terakhir kaasan" haha dia tersenyum lembut

"ehm" seseorang berdehem sepertinya dari arah pintu, kulihat Ino sedang dipegang Itachi-nii dan Sasori yang berada dalam dekapannya.

"kasaan mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yah?"

"hu'um, hei kalian cepatlah menikah, segera beri adik Sasori"

"iyya menikahlah secepatnya" timpalku

"hai kalian ini" wajah Ino memerah begitupun Itachi

"beri aku tempat duduk, aku ingin duduk dekat kaasanku" perempuan Blonde ini menggeser badanku dan mendudukkan dirinya ditengah

"heii kau memisahkanku dari kaasanku Ino" jawabku dengan memandangnya tajam

"ini kaasanku"

"kaasanku Ino"

"Kaasanku Saki"

"kaasanku"

"kaasanku"

"heei kalian ini selalu saja bertengkar, lalu aku taousannya siapa"? tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki rumah

"aku/aku" jawab mereka bersamaan

"aku Saki"

"Aku Ino"

"hei hei Kalian berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil"

Seperti itulah kehidupanku setiap hari dengan keluarga baruku ini, Terima kasih Tuhan..

Sedang keluargaku yang lama aku tak ingin memikirkannya lagi, bahkan Itachi yang notabenenya keluarga mereka tak pernah membahas mengenai mereka. mungkin mereka sudah sangat bahagia tanpaku..

_Saat aku kehilangan kelurga kandungku_

' _keluarga yang kusayangi tapi tak menganggapku' _

_Saat itu juga Aku diberi keluarga lain_

'_keluarga yang menyayangiku dan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka'_

_Tuhan benar-benar adil._

_Terima kasih Tuhan_

_Uciha Cherry_

_Write : Minggu 30 Nov 2014_

_Publish : Februari 2015_

**Hai hai ini fanfic pertama aku, dibaca yah mudah-mudahan suka. Kasih kritik dan saran juga kalau sempat **

**Salam sayang Uciha Cherry kiss kiss kiss hehe**

**Terimakasih **


End file.
